Simon Williams (Earth-8096)
| Relatives = Eric Williams (brother) | Universe = Earth-8096 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = ; BlueCategory:Blue Eyes (formerly) | Hair = None | Hair2 = ; BlackCategory:Black Hair (formerly) | UnusualFeatures = Energy FormCategory:Energy Form. Simon is composed entirely of ionic energy. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, former businessman | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brandon Auman | First = | Last = Marvel Universe: Avengers - Earth's Mightiest Heroes Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Simon Williams was the owner of Williams Innovations, an important enterprise, which Tony Stark had recently bought. Wanting vengeance, Simon accepted to be the lab rat of A.I.M, convinced by his brother Eric. The process turned Simon into ionic energy, granting him super-strength and durability, and he proceeded to attempt to destroy Stark. The Avengers fought him, and tried to help him, when his body started decomposing. He vanished in the Stark Industries' arc reactor, before knowing that Stark bought his company to save it from bankruptcy. The Asgardian goddess Enchantress used her magic to bring him back, but forcing him to join her Masters of Evil. Simon helped the Masters of Evil infiltrate the Avengers Mansion and attack the Avengers. Their attempted failed when Hawkeye, Black Panther, and Ant-Man had gotten into the mansion and freed the Avengers. When the team had failed, Enchantress had teleported the team away to Arnim Zola's lair. Simon later helped the Masters of Evil again in their search for the Norn Stones. When Simon found one, he encountered Black Panther who tried to convince him to leave the Masters of Evil and told him that Wakandan science could have the cure for his condition. Wonder Man then fled the scene when the location of the Norn Stone was surrounded by mythical creatures from across the Nine Realms. When Enchantress was searching for Baron Zemo to get revenge, he was one of the remaining Masters who asked with Zemo for help from the Avengers. Black Panther convinced Simon to leave Zemo's side and that Tony Stark found a cure for his condition. After the two teams had captured Amora, Zemo double-crossed the Avengers and commanded the remaining Masters of Evil to destroy the Avengers. Simon was hesitant to attack and when the Enchantress managed to get the last Norn Stone from Zemo, Simon grabbed it from her and seemingly sacrificed himself to destroy it. Simon managed to survive and was eventually captured by the Grandmaster to compete in the fight against the Champion. His current whereabouts are unknown. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Simon Williams of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Simon Williams of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Though it was implied that Simon had died after destroying the Norn Stone, it was later confirmed that he had survived the events of his last episode. }} | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Energy Form Category:Williams Family Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics Experiment Category:2010 Character Debuts